


cat rather than a dog

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smoking, mostly wooyu but guanlin has a crush on wooseok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Казалось бы, причём здесь Усок?
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Jung Wooseok/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 1





	1. a hot mess

С корейской корпоративной этикой, включающей в себя дружные попойки всем коллективом, Гуаньлинь раньше был знаком лишь понаслышке. Он и алкоголь-то попробовать успел всего пару раз: на сомнительной вечеринке в честь поступления в университет, оставившей в его памяти мало приятного, да в компании друзей, которые иногда звали выпить в конце недели. Большого энтузиазма подобные штуки не вызывали, скорее уж тошноту и желание поскорее отправиться домой поспать. Но желания желаниями, а корпоративные посиделки – тоже часть работы, на которую повезло устроиться, чтобы хоть как-то возмещать траты на жизнь за границей. 

В забронированном на весь вечер баре приглушенный свет и пока негромкая музыка. Вокруг составленных вместе столов уже собираются работники компании: многие усталые после тяжелого дня в строгих костюмах, кто-то свежий и энергичный в шмотье по последней уличной моде – все они одинаково хотят расслабиться и пообщаться со знакомыми в непринужденной, избавленной от повседневных стрессов обстановке. В отличие от Гуаньлиня, который очень мало кого знает в лицо и, уж тем более, по имени. Он прибивается к стайке таких же стажёров, которые болтают между собой, обмениваясь впечатлениями от работы и слухами о новом начальстве. Это не помогает не чувствовать себя потерянным, но хотя бы создаёт видимость участия. Гуаньлинь отхлебывает пиво из бутылки и вежливо улыбается собеседникам, стараясь не кривиться слишком явно. Взгляд то и дело блуждает по сторонам, выискивая сонбэ, на попечении которого находится их группа. Наверное, он слишком занят – Гуаньлинь вспоминает Усока-сонбэ, вечно ссутуленного над кучей отчётов. В свои двадцать с небольшим он уже успел добиться признания в компании, как среди начальства, так и у рядовых служащих. Высокий, красивый, как модель с обложки, и удивительно скромный, Усок с энтузиазмом решал любые проблемы, гонял стажеров и, кажется, по-дружески общался и шутил со всеми вокруг. Гуаньлинь то и дело слышал его тихий низкий смех неподалёку и каждый раз вздрагивал, словно пойманный за чем-то постыдным. Нет, он не отлынивал от работы, но от этого голоса почему-то становилось не по себе. Как будто за идеалом, которому хотелось подражать, скрывалась правда о настоящем Чон Усоке. И эту правду хотелось узнать.

– Руководитель Чон, выпейте с нами, – громко просит девушка из команды стажеров, призывно размахивая руками.

– Конечно! – заметив её, Усок торопливо снимает длинное под стать росту двубортное пальто и спешит к подопечным, на ходу небрежно зачёсывая назад челку своей большой ладонью.

Гуаньлинь немного подвисает – голова идёт кругом то ли от пива, то ли от умопомрачительно длинных ног сонбэ в сером костюме с идеально приталенным пиджаком. Он идёт к бармену за новой бутылкой – для храбрости, однако не притрагивается к ней. Усока много, слишком много, он буквально везде: пьёт, шепчется с директорами, толкает речи, пытается танцевать своими невозможными ногами. Когда он оказывается неподалёку, Гуаньлинь старательно опускает взгляд в пол, чтобы не пялиться чересчур откровенно.

– Сонбэнним, у нас тут есть один ваш большой фанат, только о вас и говорит вечно, – выдаёт кто-то из стажеров, и тайванец мечтает прикончить его на месте, – Усок-сонбэ такой крутой, Усок-сонбэ лучше всех, – кривляется проклятый шутник, не обращая внимания на то, как рука Гуаньлиня сжимается на его плече железной хваткой.

– Неужели? – руководитель Чон смущённо смеётся, – не ожидал от тебя, Гуаньлинь.

«Он даже моё имя запомнил», – стажёр сталкивается взглядом с Усоком, выдавливает из себя жалкое подобие улыбки и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Сквозь стремительное головокружение он слышит, что кто-то предлагает им выпить вместе.

– Брудершафт? – Усок приподнимает свой бокал, поигрывая бровями.

Он заводит руку за локоть Гуаньлиня, и тот делает маленький глоток из бутылки, залипая на длинные узловатые пальцы. «Чего встали, целуйтесь!» – кричат им, и тайванец впадает в ступор, потому что об этой части обычая он как-то был не в курсах. Усок ободряюще и очень пьяно подмигивает и мажет губами по чужой щеке, едва не задевая губы. Его дыхание опаляет кожу, и вот теперь всё, пиздец. Финиш нахуй. Гуаньлинь недоверчиво смотрит на этого ужасного человека, который буквально препарировал его перед коллегами, чтобы разорвать на куски слабое юное сердце. Окружающие громко смеются и аплодируют зрелищу персонального конца света, а Усок хлопает его по спине и просит расслабиться. Чувствовать себя как дома, ага. Лучше бы издевался, чем переживал вот так искренне.

Вечер незаметно перетекает в ночь, и когда Гуаньлинь решает посмотреть на часы, там оказывается уже давно третий час. Он быстро трезвеет и, накинув куртку, выбирается на улицу дышать воздухом, а не спиртовыми парами и прочими радостями жизни. На работу завтра не нужно, но организм ненавязчиво напоминает, что, вообще-то, уже заебался спать по пять часов. Гуаньлинь давится зевком, спотыкаясь о что-то через пару шагов от входной двери. Что-то шевелится и ругается.

– Сонбэ... – недоумевает напуганный стажёр.

– Не могу встать, – сообщает Усок, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Он, очевидно, напился до беспамятства, потому что смеётся чему-то и несколько раз тычет мимо губ полуистлевшей сигаретой. Усок сейчас весь состоит из ломанных линий, а в глазах потерянный рай, не иначе. Он долго и глубоко затягивается дымом, дергается с нечитаемым совершенно выражением и склоняется к тротуару блевать. Растерянный Гуаньлинь неумело поддерживает его за талию, стараясь не дать испачкаться, попутно выкидывает окурок, всё ещё зажатый между этих неестественно длинных пальцев. Когда Усока отпускает, он, хрипло дыша, приваливается спиной к очень кстати подвернувшейся живой опоре. Чужие прохладные ладони убирают длинную чёлку с его вспотевшего лба, и это ощущается безумно приятно. Пьяному Усоку приятно всё, кроме разъедающего горло желудочного сока. 

– Усок-сонбэ, вам, как минимум, нужно домой, – взывает к остаткам разума его подчинённый.

Руководитель Чон не понимает, зачем домой, если и тут всё прекрасно. Можно же сидеть на асфальте и обниматься, можно даже покусать смешного испуганного парнишку за шею, чтобы он визжал, как блядская сирена. Гуаньлинь слишком скучный, потому что терпит, звонит по телефону, а потом требует назвать адрес. Усок хитро щурится и обещает сказать адрес только в машине, и если стажёр поедет с ним.

– А то знаешь, увезут меня без сознания хуй пойми куда и пиздец, – доверительно сообщает он шокированному Гуаньлиню.

Запихнув начальство на заднее сидение такси, Гуаньлинь садится рядом с водителем, чтобы не дай бог, не повторять только что случившуюся сцену. Усок, облизывающий его шею, напомнил лохматую чёрную собаку, именно такую Гуаньлинь всегда мечтал завести, но держать крупное животное, не имея много свободного времени и определённого места жительства – такое себе решение. Ему удаётся кое-как узнать адрес – у Усока язык заплетается, он почти засыпает, тыкаясь в пакет, выданный ему на всякий случай. Затащить безвольное тело в подъезд оказывается делом довольно тяжелым в прямом смысле – Гуаньлинь останавливается отдышаться на лестничной клетке многоквартирного дома. Усок расплывается по стене, к которой прислонился, и тянет за собой. Тяжко. После всех двусмысленных домогательств его хочется очень недвусмысленно зажать прямо здесь, закинув длинные ноги на свои плечи. Он, наверное, даже возражать бы не стал. Гуаньлинь закусывает нижнюю губу до крови и тащит сонбэ дальше вверх по лестнице, уговаривая себя потерпеть хотя бы до прихожей. Вот только – Усок не пытается найти ключи, а стучится в дверь.

– Какого хрена тебя принесло посреди ночи? – раздаётся спустя некоторое время со щелчком дверного замка. Усок проваливается в открывшийся проём и виснет на шее у высокого загорелого юноши в просторной майке, через которую в полумраке рельефно проглядывают мощные руки и в меру накачанная грудь.

– Юто-я, – хнычет Усок хриплым басом, – я опять нажрался.

– Я вижу, – Юто со вздохом ерошит чужие волосы и цепляется взглядом за стоящего в дверях Гуаньлиня.

– Доставка на дом, – неловко шутит тот, старательно скрывая разочарование, – я пойду, пожалуй.

– Можешь остаться на ночь, раз уж притащил это, места много, – пожимает плечами хозяин квартиры, выворачиваясь из вездесущих лапищ и спокойно игнорируя запах перегара и рвоты, которым на него дышат. 

Он затаскивает Усока в непроглядную темень комнаты, чтобы уложить на свою кровать, и мягко отстраняется от вытянутых для поцелуя губ, прикладывая к ним свою ладонь: «лучше спи, если ничего интереснее придумать не можешь». Уговаривать долго не приходится – Усока вырубает, стоит лишь закрыть глаза. 

– Кофе? – спрашивает Юто у до сих пор мнущегося в прихожей Гуаньлиня и удаляется на тускло освещённую кухню.

Незваный гость решается, наконец, скинуть верхнюю одежду и присесть к столу, пока японец разбирается с кофеваркой. При ближайшем рассмотрении он довольно привлекательный на лицо, которое выглядит суровым из-за густых сведённых к переносице бровей и резкой лини прямого носа, кажется чуть ниже Усока, но крепче по телосложению. Даже мешковатые штаны и длинная черная майка смотрятся на нём на удивление стильно. Гуаньлинь с завистью глазеет на сильные смуглые плечи и думает, что отношения между этим парнем и Усоком далеко не дружеские, раз последний назвал именно его адрес. Он вспоминает Усока, кинувшегося в объятия Юто, и чувствует себя весьма странно, возможно потому, что даже не мог предположить что-то похожее.

Поставив перед ним чашку чёрного кофе, Юто присаживается напротив с большой кружкой с логотипом Гинтамы. Поймав удивлённый взгляд, он улыбается и показывает на холодильник:

– Как видишь, нас с Усоком очень объединяет любовь к аниме.

Холодильник, да и другая мебель, пестрит наклеечками и постерами к Ван Пису, Наруто и прочей детской ерунде, которая Гуаньлиня никогда не привлекала. Он вежливо кивает в ответ и пробует кофе. Голова ужасно раскалывается, словно на него уже навалилось похмелье, которого, по идее, и быть не должно было. Он жалеет, что не свалил домой, пока были силы и желание сопротивляться любопытству, зародившемуся в больной голове.

– Сонбэ много выпил на корпоративе и не мог добраться сам, мне жаль, что так вышло, – начинает он издалека, чтобы не выдавать личной заинтересованности.

– С Усок-и такое бывает, – Юто легко усмехается, – пытается развлекаться за счёт других, но в итоге сам становится тем, над кем смеются. Это мило. Спасибо, что доставил его в полной сохранности.

– Мне тоже так показалось, – подхватывает Гуаньлинь, покорённый доверительным тоном Юто, – сонбэ, оказывается, может быть милым, прямо как большой игривый щеночек, – он сам не понимает, зачем говорит такую смущающую вещь.

– Думаешь? – японец пристально смотрит на него, словно оценивает интеллектуальные способности, – на самом деле, Усок-и больше похож на избалованную кошку. Такую, знаешь, самодостаточную и гордую, которая принимает внимание как должное, но иногда может впасть в детство и погнаться за солнечным зайчиком.

– Не знаю, – Гуаньлинь пожимает плечами, – наверное, я просто больше люблю собак. Хочу когда-нибудь накопить на большой дом, чтобы завести одну.

– Тогда тебе не стоит смотреть на него так, – от Юто прямо-таки веет холодом.

– Прости, что? – переспрашивает собеседник, притворяясь, что не понял. Может, языковой барьер мешает?

– Любителю ручных и преданных животных не стоит заводить кошку, которая будет ластиться исключительно ради еды и уходить, когда захочет, – объясняет Юто, словно речь действительно о домашних питомцах. 

Воздух между ними вот-вот заискрится, столько скрытого напряжения витает в нём. Гуаньлинь снова думает, что лучше ему уехать, но Юто сам встаёт и уходит спать к Усоку, милостиво предложив напоследок расположиться на кухонном диване. 

Диван оказывается довольно удобным, если бы он ещё мог заснуть после всего. Мучительное возбуждение, накрывшее Гуаньлиня ещё в такси по дороге не отпускает, он прокручивает в памяти прикосновения Усока, как будто раздирает едва затянувшуюся болячку. Его длинные пальцы, сжимающие горлышко бутылки, его горячий язык, скользящий по шее, припухлые губы, словно созданные для укусов, крепко обтянутые тканью бедра, которые хочется сжимать и мять до синяков. Гуаньлинь задыхается: расстегивает рубашку почти наполовину и возится с застёжкой на ремне, стараясь быть как можно тише. Сжимает член через бельё, вспоминая то самое ощущение дыхания Усока на своей коже. Ужасно стыдно и глупо дрочить в чужом доме, где за стенкой находится твой краш со своим классным парнем, ещё глупее будет кончить в трусы без альтернативы переодеться – он понимает это так же ясно, как и то, что остановиться крайне трудно. Его заводит даже мерзкая мыслишка, что предложи ему Юто стать третьим в их отношениях, он без колебаний бы согласился. Сжав зубы, Гуаньлинь с шипением втягивает воздух, чтобы не застонать – ситуация, в которую он попал, просто ужасная. А он – всё ещё вчерашний школьник с испорченной взрослыми фильмами фантазией. Краем сознания он понимает, что ничего в духе дешёвого порно с ним не произойдет, а потому ещё яснее осознаёт – надо сваливать отсюда и поскорее.

На звук закрывшейся входной двери Юто реагирует без особого удивления. Он встаёт удостовериться, что замок захлопнулся, и шлепает на кухню за молоком из холодильника. Ему не спится по многим причинам, и напиваться как Усок тоже нет желания. Вместо этого он забирается на подоконник курить и хлебать молоко, ведь первым заниматься ему крайне не рекомендуется. Он вспоминает смазливое лупоглазое лицо мелкого стажёра, который притащил к нему Усока, и грустно улыбается. Наверное, Юто сам был таким же слепым и самоуверенным, когда пустил кого-то в свою жизнь. Вот и не спи теперь по ночам, расхлёбывай. Усталость подкрадывается незаметно, и он сам засыпает на злополучном диване с открытым настежь окном.

Во сне он тонет в зыбучих песках или вроде того. Усок просыпается засветло, потому что в горле пересохло абсолютно всё. Воды хочется нещадно: литры, тонны, можно сразу целый бассейн. Тело горит так, что он не чувствует холода, будучи почти полностью раздетым. Мир до сих пор кружится и норовит перевернуться, поэтому добравшись до кухни, Усок сначала заваливается на любимый диван и чрезвычайно удивляется. «Вот дурак, заболеет теперь, сука,» – он с нежностью смотрит на обнимающего подушку Юто и отыскивает, чем бы его укутать потеплее. Воды, конечно, хочется, но это подождет. Главное сейчас – забраться под одеяло и хорошенько согреть кое-кого, чтобы не разболелся.


	2. sequel: just some kinky shit

И казалось бы, причём здесь Усок? Юто возвращается домой в первом часу ночи, совсем не надеясь найти этого суперзанятого засранца на месте, хотя лично положил ключи в карман его пальто, чтобы точно не забыл. Может ведь и под дверью заночевать. Их совместная жизнь – очень странная штука, и непонятно, кто кого отталкивает или притягивает. Здесь бы ввернуть чего поэтичного про противоположные полюса и галактики – Юто на грани нервного смеха и истерики. Галактика у них одна, интересы тоже не сильно разные, а получается хуйня какая-то. Может, виной чей-то непостоянный характер и резкие скачки от «мне триста лет, сейчас развалюсь, отыбись» до «малыш Усок-и хочет на ручки». Ничего нового. 

Возникает ощущение, что в квартире у Юто поселился школьник, который недавно прибежал с уроков и, не раздеваясь даже, засел за комп. Только на часах давно за полночь, а годиков этому недоразумению уже за двадцать. Усок хриплым басом подвывает песне из динамиков, пролистывает видосы на ютубе и параллельно сосёт. Вот, блять, да. Причмокивает, доставая леденец изо рта, и машет Юто рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой от конфеты. По столу вокруг разбросаны разноцветные фантики и несколько упаковок леденцов, которые Усок, очевидно, поглощает с особым усердием вместо нормальной еды. Даже пиджак после работы снять не удосужился – Юто смотрит осуждающе, борясь с желанием всыпать великовозрастному дитю за беспорядок. «Чон Усок, что за нахуй?»

– Что бы это значило? – тактично спрашивает Юто вместо приветствия, забираясь на подоконник с сигаретой в зубах.

– Развлекаюсь, – Усок хрустит остатками леденца, отрывается от экрана и пиздит сигарету из чужой пачки. Смотрит с вызовом, будто бы настоящий подросток в пубертатном периоде.

У Юто, наконец, появляется шанс рассмотреть его лицо, покрасневшие с недосыпа глаза и влажные тёмно-красные губы. Блять?

– Э? – Юто ловит чужое запястье и в безмолвном ахуе рассматривает отпечаток помады на фильтре.

– А, это, совсем забыл, – Усок задевает губы ребром ладони, случайно растирая помаду по щеке, – продул в споре с коллегами, пришлось так весь вечер проходить.

По голосу не поймёшь, оправдывается он или бессовестно заливает. Японцу мерещатся задорные огоньки в вечно усталом взгляде. Или же нет? И если так, не может ведь этот спектакль означать, что Усоку стыдно? Строит из себя малолетнего дурачка, чтобы сбежать от ответственности за последствия. Юто глубоко затягивается, прикрыв глаза, и напоминает себе о том, что чертовски устал и ничего не хочет понимать. Никаких блядских намёков.

– Спать не собираешься? – спрашивает он будничным тоном.

– Не, не хочу, – Усок в окно выкидывает окрашенный в красный окурок и тянет за щеку очередной леденец на палочке, – могу вообще не спать, если захочется, – смелое заявление для того, кто всё утро ныл, что его разбудили за пару минут до будильника.

У них вроде даже музыка на фоне играет, а влажные звуки от обсасывания конфеты кажутся ужасно громкими. Юто вслушивается в текст песни, но всё равно не слышит ничего хорошего. Поцеловать Усока легко, сложно остановиться. Химозно-сладкий виноградный привкус смешивается с горьким табачным. Пальцы Юто скользят по горячей шее, ослабляя узел галстука, путаются в пуговицах усоковой рубашки. Гладят рельефные ключицы и навечно ссутуленные плечи. Сам Усок с размазанной помадой глухо стонет и сползает вниз, цепляясь за чужую одежду. Звякает пряжка ремня, и невольный вопрос «что здесь, блять, происходит» оказывается более чем уместным.

– Не хочешь наказать меня? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Усок, стоя на коленях с протянутым ремнём.

Юто смеётся – нервно, с плохо скрытым отчаянием, доверчивый взгляд исподлобья затягивает его в пучину такого, что вообразить страшно. Тем более озвучить. Он забывает, что нужно дышать и как это делается, пока залипательно длинные пальцы Усока затягивают ремень на длинной шее. «Хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне больно», – хриплым шёпотом до мурашек. Уличная одежда кажется жаркой и чересчур тесной, всё те же блядские пальцы расстёгивают ширинку на невозможно обтягивающих джинсах. Усоку нравятся конфеты побольше, и, к счастью, Юто есть что ему предложить. Сознание превращается в цветную карусель, ремень туго стягивает горло, стоит взять член глубже в рот. Усок смотрит наверх совершенно бесстыжими влажными глазами – как приглашение в самую тёмную пучину, из которой никто ещё не выбирался живым. Без шансов. Юто тянет за пряжку до надсадного кашля, удивляясь незнакомому, но садистски-приятному ощущению. Он так давно потерял контроль над ситуацией, что не испытывает страха или смущения. А Усок с запредельно пошлыми звуками выпускает его член и широко раскрывает рот, чтобы вобрать в лёгкие хоть немного кислорода. Помада смешивается со слюной, и в какой-то момент Юто мерещится стекающая по подбородку кровь. Усок – тот ещё кот – отлично умеет вылизывать, зато одежду не шерстит и территорию не помечает (несколько пятен от засосов на шее не считаются). Движения языка кажутся Юто издевательски медленными, поэтому он кладёт ладонь на чужой затылок, цепляясь за порядком отросшие за месяц с последней стрижки волосы, и толкается в рот сам. Усок приглушённо хнычет и царапает ногтями импровизированный ошейник, пока его горло безжалостно трахают. Осторожничать можно было раньше, сейчас в этом нет смысла хотя бы потому, что Юто успел для себя уяснить – Усок любит жёстко, пусть даже от одного взгляда в его грустные глаза хочется умереть от нежности.

– Хоть бы пиджак снял, – звуки плохо собираются в слова, и Юто тяжело вдыхает прохладный воздух прямиком с открытого окна. 

Он спускает в Усока, даже не пытаясь вытащить член, потому что знает – шума вокруг испачканного костюма будет куда больше, чем с того, что этому любителю виноградных леденцов приходится отплёвываться в раковину. 

– Юто-я, – голос Усока звучит ниже обычного, когда он возвращается обтираться об Юто и невзначай так кладет его ладонь поверх своего стояка, – ты же не хочешь спать, правда?

Юто весьма двусмысленно хмыкает, садится на незастеленную с утра кровать и коротко требует:

– Раздевайся.


	3. epilogue: easy to love

Усока легко любить. Особенно, когда он ластится и льнет всем телом, как большой кот, трется лбом о протянутые к нему руки и плечи. Зовёт Юто по имени с интонациями слишком милыми для взрослого двухметрового мужика. 

– Малыш Усок-и, – голос Юто рассыпается низким мелодичным смехом, а у самого внутри всё переворачивается. 

Казалось бы, невозможно чувствовать так остро и сильно спустя месяцы (?), но до Юто то ли долго доходит, то ли дело не в пресловутой влюблённости и бабочках в животе. У него там только хронический гастрит может быть, а романтику изначально сильно подпортили бытовые проблемы и блевотина на штанах. У его "парня", если можно назвать его таковым, классический корпоративный алкоголизм, беды с выплескиванием негатива и необъяснимая тяга к кинковому сексу. Набор не для слабаков. 

Усока легко любить, хотя бы потому, что одному Юто известна другая сторона его личности. Никто из друзей или коллег и представить не может руководителя Чона таким, каким видел Юто. Разве что парнишка из его отдела, притащивший недавно это огромное чудо на своём горбу в полусознательном виде, мог догадаться. Вот только, вряд ли кому-нибудь сможет рассказать, да и кто послушает? Усок –образцовый сотрудник, молодой гений, душа компании и образец для подражания в коллективе. Всё остальное – домыслы. А то, что по дому Юто он ходит, завернувшись в кусок тюли, или в кигуруми пикачу на голое тело – слишком личное, не для чужих ушей и глаз. Однако периодически так и тянет заснять на память. Ведь мало ли. Юто не переживёт, наверное. 

С Усоком не просто хорошо, с ним комфортно и безопасно. Он даже когда бесится, сам же после приходит с неловкими обнимашками со спины тыкаться носом в выступающие шейные позвонки. Юто просто не может на него злиться. Не когда внимательные чёрные глазищи смотрят на него с мольбой и запредельной долей нежности. Единственное, что пугает – это неопределённость, потому что внести ясность в статус их отношений не решается никто из них. Усок просто есть, просто рядом, но что-то тревожное в сознании Юто шепчет, что потерять его так же легко, как и было – полюбить. Что если после работы он свернёт на другую улицу, если однажды Юто вернётся домой в пустую холодную квартиру? Усок даже не переезжал к нему официально, с вещами и разным накопленным за годы хламом, но спит в его кровати, таскает его одежду, и выглядит это всё как само собой разумеющееся явление. Друзья с привилегиями? Любовники? Женатая парочка престарелых геев? Юто ломает голову, однако боится спросить напрямик, что между ними и надолго ли. Боится услышать, что, на самом деле, не нужен.

Он, в отличие от Усока, самый обычный, далеко не успешный и не особо привлекательный в силу замкнутости характера. Ребята, которые западали на его внешность, быстро сливались, обнаружив за суровым ебалом и стильными чёрными шмотками крайне простого и мягкого человека, готового часами обниматься и плакать за просмотром шедевров японской анимации. Не интересно. Скучный стандартный набор, но Усоку почему-то оказалось достаточно, либо он тактично отмалчивался.

– Не спится? 

Хриплый сонный голос вырывает Юто из пучины собственного сознания на поверхность, во вполне себе прозаичную реальность, где он сидит на подоконнике с забитой свежими окурками пепельницей и кружкой остывшего кофе, по кухне гуляет сквозняк, а Усок в его рубашке переступает босыми ногами по холодному полу.

– Не могу перестать думать... о разном, – уклончиво отвечает Юто, второпях прикрывая форточку, чтобы этому заспанному дурачью не надуло, – а сам?

– Природа позвала, – хихикает Усок, наклоняет голову и почёсывает затылок. Длинная чёлка падает на глаза, скрывая большую часть его лица, – а тут ты куда-то подевался, вот я и пришёл. Проверить.

– Ну как, проверил? – японец слегка приподнимает брови и смотрит рассеянно, не спеша слезать с подоконника.

– Живой, – Усок пристально оглядывает Юто, прежде чем ткнуться ледяным носом ему в шею, – теплый, значит, всё в порядке.

«Не в порядке!» – хочет воскликнуть Юто, когда чужое дыхание щекочет кожу, а тело прошибает мелкими разрядами (лучше бы тока, и побольше), но голос беспомощно сипит и обрывается. А Усок смотрит, смотрит бесконечно долго и пронзительно, словно не спит на ходу и не собирается.

– Если поделишься, о чём думаешь, я, возможно, смогу помочь, – наконец говорит он непривычно рассудительно, как будто на работе в деловом костюме сидит, а не на кухне в четыре утра с голой жопой.

– Вот зачем ты такой сука классный и понимающий? – не выдерживает Юто. Так и тянет съязвить, а получается бред бессвязный, – и красивущий вдобавок, как чёрт, а я сижу и не догоняю, нахуя тебе сдалось возиться с неудачником вроде меня. Чёрт, – он припечатывает себе по лбу ладонью, готовясь сгореть от стыда.

Его слушатель открывает рот в многозначительном «о», а потом часто моргает округлившимися от шока глазами с робкой улыбкой на лице. Понимает, что если засмеётся сейчас от растерянности и, одновременно, ощущения победы (вывести своего молчаливого друга на настолько откровенный разговор он и не надеялся), здорово заденет чужие чувства.

– Ну, смотри, – Усок тянет сигарету из пачки залипательно длинными пальцами и склоняет голову к плечу. Юто невольно любуется отражением пламени зажигалки на его щеках и подрагивающих пушистых ресничках. – Нам с тобой, например, обоим нравятся кошки не потому, что они очень хорошие и милые, умнее псин и остальных животных, а просто потому что нравятся! Я тут, кстати, такого чудесного котёночка у подъезда видел, может, возьмём к себе?

Юто с силой втягивает в грудь перемешанный с дымом воздух. Общие планы, общие интересы и воспоминания – это связывает их настолько крепкими узами, что причиняет боль. Он не уверен, что сможет сдержать слёзы и дрожь в голосе, поэтому молча кивает, а Усок продолжает:

– Юто-я, знаешь, я каждый раз грущу, когда коллеги начинают хвастаться своими отношениями, а мне нестерпимо хочется рассказать им всем, какой ты охуенный, как вкусно готовишь, как смешно морщишь нос, когда что-то не нравится, какой у тебя тёплый смех, и... – он осекается, потому что видит, как дрожат чужие губы и влажно блестят глаза, самые прекрасные во вселенной, между прочим. – Юто-я?

Слова Усока звучат как признание в любви, а сам он висит у Юто на шее, буквально и не только. Грузом, который притягивает его к земле, просит – не уходи далеко, возвращайся домой. «Отношения», значит? Юто жадно трогает усоковы шею, плечи, надавливает подушечками пальцев на щёки (Усок смешно дуется), гладит по позвоночнику (он охает и расцепляет руки).

– Ещё мне немного обидно, – хитро прищуривается разве что не мурчащий от удовольствия Усок, – что никто не в курсе, какое горячее у моего мужчины тело и как он хорош в постели. 

Юто давится воздухом и заходится приступом кашля. Он вроде счастлив, а вроде успел триста раз пожалеть, что нарвался на эти вот откровения и "комплименты". Усок дует губы и ворчит, что он как дитё малое, наверняка хочет заболеть, а вообще, в кровати лучше и приятнее. И ведь не поспоришь.


End file.
